Almost Got Her
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on the Halloween segment of "Almost Got 'Im", Poison Ivy has a plan in mind for Batman. One that she hopes will change her life for the better.


_**Almost Got Her**_

It was Halloween, and Poison Ivy had been concocting a scheme.

It was actually two schemes, the first was her usual plot, to punish mankind for their mistreatment of nature. Then there was another scheme. One that required Batman. It's something she's been thinking about for some time.

So, she started her first scheme. She put poison gas in the pumpkins, so that when lit, they cause sickness. She knew it was only a matter of time before Batman would arrive. She had to be ready. She thought of her usual outfit, but decided something a bit more revealing would be more fitting.

She put on a black one-piece swimsuit.

If Catwoman caught his attention with a full body suit, perhaps showing more would be a good thing.

She waited for when he arrived. She smiled when she saw the Batmobile drive up.

She was ready.

She knew Batman would come as soon as people started scratching. In fact, she was counting on it.

She saw him step out of his vehicle to find her.

She made her way to him, doing her best to make no noise as he observed where she sold the tainted pumpkins. She figured her skill in stealth might be on par with his if she's doing his well, another reason they'd be perfect for what she has planned.

So, once she was close enough, she lit one of the pumpkins that she had in her hand. The sound caught his attention.

Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, has never exactly denied she had a thing for the Batman. So she liked him having his eyes on her. She saw her turn the candle in the pumpkin on as she stood seductively in his presence.

"Trick or treat."

She dropped the pumpkin.

It exploded and unleashed a gas she made specifically for Batman. As he coughed, he tried to use his cape to keep himself from breathing anymore fumes. However, he was stepping back, leaning back on the stand. Due to her immunity to the gas, she could only smile as she walked up to him.

Even though she had a different plan for him, she figured it wouldn't hurt to give this a try. Besides, she has a right to know who he is underneath if her plan works.

"It's midnight, Darling…" She said in her faux-loving tone she likes to have with him. She reached out and touched his cowl. "Time to unmask…"

Batman then shoved her in her face, with enough force to make her grunt in pain. It was enough force to send her back and break down a post that held up lights.

She'd be angrier than she is now, but she likes he's willing to "play rough" like that.

Also, the lights caused a fire, one that caused pumpkins to start exploding.

Their gases were being released.

Ivy saw this and saw Batman was trying to get away, avoiding the gases.

She smiled, realizing this could play into her plan.

One of the pumpkins went off in front of Batman, releasing the gas. It was too much for him, the gases spread and he found himself unable to keep the gases out of his face for any longer.

"Poison… gas…" He uttered as he fell to his knees, then facedown.

Poison Ivy walked towards him, sauntering almost. He had no means of fighting back, much less reject what she had planned.

She'd figure he'd let him suffer a bit first.

"It's just the darndest thing." She spoke up. "I have this natural immunity to poisons, toxins, the pain and suffering of others." She stood seductively over Batman. "Go figure." She waved innocently at him. "Bye." She said playfully before blowing a kiss at him.

She turned and walked away.

_I'll just let it knock him out, then I'll take him with me._

That's when she heard something. It was an engine turning on. She saw his Batmobile turn on.

She gasped once it started coming towards her.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to keep as much distance between her and the machine. She ran towards the stand where she made transactions, and climbed up it and the utility poll, shimmying up. However, it crashed and she was falling into some pumpkins that weren't on fire, cushioning her from getting worse injuries.

By the time she was aware of what was going on, she looked up. She saw Batman looking down at her, using the gas mask to breathe. Then he put it down and shook his head at her.

This would be the part where he'd arrest her, and this is where she'd recount the story to her fellow criminals sometime later.

She'd leave out what came next.

She knew it would be time before Gotham's police arrived, so she made her move.

She slowly got up, her arms raised, looking as though she was about to surrender.

Then, when Batman took a step forward, she made her move.

She stepped in and wrapped her arms around him, then pulling him in and kissing him on the lips.

At first, Batman was shocked, then he tried to push her off. However, she clung on to him tightly, even wrapping her legs around him like the pole.

Ivy smiled as she was able to push her tongue through his lips and into his mouth.

It was seconds later, and Batman was finally able to push her off. She landed on her back and looked up at Batman, with a satisfied grin.

Knowing what her kissing usual entails, Batman started spitting, something she found amusing.

"Still think I have cooties?"

Batman rubbed his arm on his mouth before answering.

"Still planning to poison me? I mass produced the formula for an antidote from that rose… the same rose you blame Harvey Dent for the extinction of rather than let people know you saved it in order to preserve them." He said.

She only giggled.

"You have no idea… I just felt like getting close with you."

Batman looked puzzled by that admission. Still, he walked over to her pulled out his cuffs.

She smiled.

* * *

Batman was on his way back to the Batcave. He couldn't get what that entire experience was. Why did Ivy kiss him? She'd never do that unless she intended to do something to her victim. It made no sense to him.

_What was her game for doing that? It doesn't make any sense. She's too cold, calculating… intelligent… beautiful… and-_

Batman shook his head.

"What?"

He didn't understand. Why did he think that?

He was back home now. He parked the Batmobile and made his way up the computer. Alfred was there, waiting for him with a plate that has a cup of coffee with him.

"Welcome back, Sir." Alfred said. "How was your date?"

Batman just froze there, looking to Alfred a bit concerned.

"Umm… fine." He said. He took the coffee. "Thank you, Alfred."

Batman took the mug and drank as he took his seat.

"I'll be retiring for the night if it's alright with you, Sir."

"Have a goodnight, Alfred." Batman said.

As Alfred went upstairs, Batman remained at his computer. He logged on.

He got to the file on Poison Ivy and began updating what she had been up to tonight. Her plan to poison Gotham with pumpkins, but he couldn't help if there was something else.

And he couldn't stop but think it had something to do with her kissing him.

As he looks to the screen, he looked to the picture of Poison Ivy.

She was there, in her usual green, holding a rose and smiling at the camera. She was attempting to seduce the photographer when the picture was taken.

_What was she up to? Why did she kiss me?_

Batman should've thought about getting up and doing a blood test to see if she's affected him in any way. However, before he could even try to get up, he ended up staring at the picture longer than he should.

He stared for a time too long. A smile was forming on his face.

Then realization hit him.

_She's an eco-terrorist! She poisoned Harvey! She turned Alfred into a tree! Why am I acting like this?!_

The kiss returned to his mind. He couldn't understand why… but he knew he had to do a test.

That's when the police radio went off.

"All units! Be on the look out for Poison Ivy, she escaped police custody and disappeared."

Batman heard that name. His mind raced with thoughts of her.

He shook again. Whatever she did to him will have to wait.

* * *

As the Dark Knight detective, Batman was able to deduce where she went. All of her pumpkins came from that patch, but the chemicals she used to weaponize them had to have been developed in a greenhouse. Since her arrest, the botanical gardens were rebuilt. Perhaps she went there, developing those chemicals again.

He arrived and was proven right. He heard music and followed.

The music stopped.

"Is that you, Batman?"

"I must be losing my touch…" Batman said in response to Ivy's question.

"I was waiting for you…" She said in an inviting tone. "Please… come."

Batman would've questioned why she would say that, but followed the sound of her voice. He walked past the trees to find something that made him pause.

It was a bed, one with Poison Ivy, still in her black swimsuit, laying on it with a sultry look on her face.

_What?_ He thought.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a smile.

Batman was about to answer, but something stopped him.

It was thoughts of Ivy flowing through his mind. It caused him to just freeze and have a look being absent minded on his face, something very rare. This caused Ivy to chuckle.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare?" She joked.

Batman shook his head and glared at her.

"What did you do to me?"

"Ah… took you long enough." She said. "I didn't _poison_ you, in a matter of speaking. I devise a special kind of formula with a rare flower that affects chemistry in the brain towards the presence of a certain someone. In layman's terms, I put you under a love potion. And since I made it with my DNA, it's towards me…"

Batman clenched his fists.

"What for?"

She smiled and sat up.

"Do you know anything about my past?" She asks. "I take it you do your homework on your "supervillains"…"

Batman did have a moment of sympathy for her.

"Yes… about your mother. Last month would've been her birthday…"

Poison Ivy didn't have her usual smug or seductive look. She actually looked saddened.

"When I remembered what day it was, I thought back to how things were… different. When I still had someone in my life who cared for me, and I was a happier person. Then she-" She froze, looking like she was about to break down, but shook her head. "Anyway…" She looked to Batman and smiled. "I realized how much I wish I could make her proud. If not from almost killing Harvey Dent or removal of industrialists harming Mother Nature, then maybe just from being a mother. As much as I love my flowers, none of them can grow up, go to school, or become a doctor…" She then had a smile. "So I realized… I want a baby." She got off the bed and sauntered to Batman. "I can't exactly adopt, but I would like to have one of my own. Sad part is that due to my… profession, I can't exactly try blind dating or anything. Then I remembered that there was one man in my life… one I see very often who isn't exactly tied down…" She stopped and looked up and the Dark Knight. "That's you… you'll do."

Batman gave her a silent dirty look before he turned around and started walk away.

"Sorry… tempting but I'm not interested in fathering kids brought up by an eco-terrorist."

"What about a cure? For your condition?" She questioned with a smile.

"I'll find a cure myself." He responded without looking back.

"What if I promise to end my crusade against Gotham?" Ivy asked. Batman did not react. This got under her skin. "Of course… you're saving yourself for the kitty, aren't you?"

"She's almost killed less people than you." He admitted.

"I swear, Batman! I will stop!" She said, now shouting at him. "I swear I'll stop! I don't want my child to be raised by a criminal either!" Batman made no response. "I don't want him or her to grow up in a city full of criminals either! I don't want her exposed to some punks with guns!"

That got Batman to stop in his tracks.

She has no idea, but those words got him thinking back to his own parents.

How they died in that alley. Because of some punk with a gun.

He's dedicated his life to making sure no child ever grows up in Gotham without their parents ever again. But he never did consider the idea of himself having kids with anyone. He thought of Selina Kyle, even Talia Al Ghul, but was too dedicated to his goal.

He even had another thought in his head. Namely, if she did have a child, she'd give up. She'd stop trying to cause harm to the people of Gotham. So maybe this could be the thing he needs to end her terror without actually fighting her.

He turned around.

"Okay… I accept." He said.

She smiled.

"I was hoping you would…" She said.

Batman walked over to her.

"So… how do we do this?"

"Well… here's a bed."

* * *

It was half an hour later. Batman kept his mask on. He was getting this pants back on.

"Leaving so soon?" Ivy asked, under the sheets.

"My mission never takes a break, even for this." He explained. "I'll… see you again later."

"I'm not going to do anything remotely evil by next week." She said.

"Then I'll see you then."

Batman got up and walked out, stepping over a discarded black one-piece that Ivy was wearing earlier.

Once he was gone, Ivy smiled to herself.

_Perfect… if this keeps up, I'll have a child._

* * *

Batman had been secretly meeting with Poison Ivy for 3 weeks. It went the same way: they spoke, she would make her usual flirting and seduction, taking advantage of the effects that her "love potion" is doing to him.

Tonight, since she has done nothing close to a crime, Batman decided he should at least give her a gift, even if they aren't technically a couple.

"Well… someone's here early." Ivy's voice called out as Batman entered the greenhouse. "I take it you're getting very eager for this weekly visits."

"Don't flatter yourself too much." Batman said. "I brought you a gift."

"Roses? Do you think bringing me of all people roses is a good idea?" She asked in a sardonic tone.

"No, not at all." Batman said, pulling out a potted flower from his cowl. "It's a Kadupul flower."

This caught Ivy's attention, stepping from her plants and walking towards Batman and observing the plant before taking the pot.

She smiled warmly.

"A rare flower? And here I thought you only had a fondness for cats…"

"Well, you haven't harmed anyone in weeks. So far, you've kept your promise, so I figured I should… reward you."

Ivy smiled warmly at him as she took the potted flower with her.

"Well… should we get started?"

Batman followed her.

They reached what was essentially her room as she placed the plant on her desk. Once that was done, she looked up at the dark knight before she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

To her surprise, and joy, Batman held his arms around her and kissed her back.

Granted, she figured it was her earlier kiss to blame, but she still enjoyed the feeling.

Especially with what followed afterwards.

* * *

It's been this way for the past 5 weeks now. At first it was so Batman could have the cure, as he barely was able to get through his usual day life without thinking of her. He needed her touch the longer he was away from her. At night, he had to try meditation and it only worked for a few hours.

He hated having to hide her whereabouts, but he knew he'd never get the formula for a cure if he didn't listen to her.

Besides, he couldn't help but think he was making progress in reforming her. She hadn't shown any desire to do harm. He doubts he could trust her with his identity, much less invite her into his home, but he saw a spark of hope that she would indeed change for the better for their child.

Meanwhile, Poison Ivy couldn't help but enjoy what she's done.

On one hand, she's got the dark knight himself around her finger. He's crazy for her, and she's confident it isn't the chemically induced lust from her kiss. He brought her gifts after all. If she wanted, she could use him to bring Gotham to its knees.

On the other hand, she wanted to keep her word. Even she knows with a list of crimes she's committed that her child would have difficulty growing up. That's why she's willing to even go into hiding, with a new alias. She won't even try to find out Batman's identity, keeping her word. Besides, he'll probably keep an eye on them anyway.

One night, when Batman didn't visit her, she had a blissful dream of a child. She imagined a little girl who looked like a smaller version of herself. Like the child she once was, innocent and unharmed by the evils of man towards women and mother nature. She had hoped with a father like Batman means their child would be less likely to follow her footsteps.

Granted, it'd be kind of funny if their child, boy or girl, became a crime fighter.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful.

* * *

She had a dream during that time, it followed like this.

_"Mommy?" A little girl's voice called out._

_Ivy got out of her bed and smiled at the sight of a girl with her eyes and hair, though with a tanner coloring, matching her father._

_"Lily? What's wrong, flower bud?" She called her daughter by a nickname she gave._

_"Is Daddy coming tonight, like he promised?" Lily asked._

_Ivy chuckled._

_"Let's hope so…" Ivy said as she got out of bed and walked to her daughter. "In the meantime, have you been good at preschool?"_

_"Yes, Mommy!" Lily said in a cheerful tone. "I did exactly as my teachers told me!"_

_Ivy smiled warmly._

_"That's good. Your daddy really loves it when his little girl does good." They then hear the distinct sound of her father's car arriving. "Speak of the handsome devil…"_

_Lily happily ran towards the sound of the door, where she knew her father would arrive._

_"Bye Mommy! I'll be back for dinner!" She shouted._

_Ivy waved happily at her daughter, going to see the father who only she was allowed to see without his mask._

Ivy slept soundly that night. She was more than ready to have a child, hoping greatly for a little girl.

* * *

It was the week after Thanksgiving, the night after their usual visits, did Poison Ivy start to suspect something was wrong. At this point, she figures she should have felt something. While she knew some women seem to get pregnant a lot sooner than most, and others take longer, this made little sense to her. At first, she thought it might be Batman, that maybe he's unable to have children, but she actually asked him to make sure he's capable of doing his part. Without giving anything away, he confirmed it. Besides, if he wasn't, he would have informed her and this would have been for nothing.

The night after, after making a baby cradle thanks to her plants, using them to form the right shape, she started getting antsy.

So, she decided to take a brief visit to Gotham's top hospital for some tests.

* * *

Batman arrived at the greenhouse, feeling a bit hopeful.

We've been at this for weeks. She's become a nicer person, more willing to change. Maybe… maybe she has turned over a new leaf, so to speak.

He went in, hoping to see her.

What he saw made him gasp.

He saw what looked like a fight took place.

There were broken beakers on the floor, torn up plants, and the destroyed remains of what looked like a baby carriage.

"Ivy?!" Batman asked, looking around for her. "Are you here?!"

"Yes…"

He heard her voice. It sounded broken, defeated. It came from behind the bed where they've lain together.

He walked over and saw her, sitting in her green outfit, with her bare back leaning on the bed. She looked like the photos of herself when her mother passed away, heartbroken and alone.

He also noticed papers in her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely sympathetic.

She looked up, showing she was crying for such a long time. Her cheeks were soaked, her eyes looked lost and alone. It was the same look he once had, the night it happened.

She then got up. She pulled out what looked like lipstick. She put it on.

"It's time…" She said, sounding broken and not at all how she always was. "To keep my promise…"

Batman looked confused by her words.

"What are you-"

He's cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Batman was surprised at first, but felt no hostility from her, and he knew she needed him too much to poison him, so he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

Ivy moaned in delight for a moment as a tear fell down her eye.

I'm really going to miss this…

MUAH!

Once the kiss ended, Ivy held her hands up, as though waiting for Batman to cuff her.

"I just cured you of the love poison…" She said. "In hours, you'll no longer feel any desire for me… which means you can now arrest me."

Batman looked surprised to hear her say this.

"But… what about-"

"JUST TAKE ME!" She shouted, to his surprise. She then looked guilty and had her head down. "Sorry…"

Batman, though with some confusion, took out his cuffs and put them on her.

Without any words exchanged, Batman took Ivy with him to the Batmobile. She didn't even try to fight back or anything. It's like she was defeated before he even stepped into the building.

It was when they finally got into the Batmobile, setting her in the passenger side, did Batman notice she was still holding the papers in one hand. He hadn't even taken them from her. He figured she acts this way due to what was shown.

Ivy looked up and noticed he was staring at the papers. She figured he guessed her attitude was from what she read, so she handed them to him.

He took he papers and read through them quickly.

What he saw made him realize why she's reacted this way.

All her plans, all of what they've done these weeks… was all for nothing.

"Sterile?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said quietly. "For the longest time, I had been using mother nature herself to give me immunity to all poisons and toxins. I prided myself in being immune to all sorts of things and only now do I realize that it came with a price. It's affected other regions of my body… namely the reproductive part of me." She looked away from him, looking out the window. "I can't have kids…"

She was broken, she was angry, she was… unwilling to fight back or anything. She was too upset with what's happened to really put up a fight with anyone right now. She just wants to get locked up, she didn't have any interest in any kind of trouble right now.

She then felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

She looked and saw something so alien that she didn't think it was real.

Batman was sympathetic to her.

She sighed with some annoyance.

"It's going to be a while before the cure takes effect…"

"I really am sad for you." He said plainly, getting her attention. "I actually was hoping to be a father, even with you as the mother."

She looked to him and smiled a bit, but only a small bit.

"I actually had a few baby names in mind." She said. "For a boy, Jason…"

"Your old lab partner?" He asked.

"Yes. As for a girl… Lily Rose."

Batman thought to himself.

_Lily Rose Wayne. My mother did say she always wanted to have a girl. She would've loved to meet her granddaughter…_

"Just take me to prison… we both know I'll just find a way out eventually and things go back to how it was before Halloween…" She said quickly.

Batman didn't say anything. He just kept looking sympathetic at her before finally taking the wheel.

* * *

She found he way back into a cell. She was put in solitary confinement, per her request. They didn't understand why she wanted it, but went along anyway.

She had her arm crossbow removed, but she kept her outfit. Most of the people left in charge were men and did not want to cause a scandal with undressing a woman, even a criminal.

She laid on the bench of a bed of this dark room. She was left to her thoughts. Her dream.

She imagined a little version of herself playing in a garden, full of innocence and wonder.

That little girl was a fantasy now.

She heard something. It sounded like something just landed on the floor behind her.

She got up and looked down.

She saw a potted plant. Specifically, the same plant the man who almost fathered her child brought her.

She sat up and reached for what was obviously a gift from him.

Once she held it up, she looked around.

"Batman?" She got no answer. "Batman?" She asked with more volume. Still nothing. She sighed with defeat as she then clung onto the plant. "If you're hearing me… you know that things will go back to how they were…" She looked out into the darkness, figuring he might be there. "I really did want to change for the better…"

* * *

Outside of Arkham, Batman looked in the direction of Ivy's cell.

The antidote is working and this induced attraction to her was going away. However, his sympathy for her still remained.

He could tell she genuinely wanted to change for the better. To have a child and ensure her little one doesn't grow up to be her.

He had hoped to change her for the better. It almost worked. Sadly, mother nature's gift made that impossible to have what she truly wanted. This was a secret they will both take to the grave.

The secret that she almost changed for love.

"Almost got her…" He said with a sigh before leaving.

* * *

**When I rewatched the episode "Almost Got 'Im", I had a rather immature thought that, due to what Ivy was wearing, they had sex on their way to jail.**

**I always wondered how she found out how she's unable to have children, and figured it was something she'd find out the hard way.**

**Personally, I always liked Poison Ivy and found her an interesting foil to Catwoman more than Talia al Ghul and wouldn't mind making her more of a love interest for Batman.**

**The name "Lily Rose" was Poison Ivy's original name before the on-the-nose Pamela Isley was chosen.**

**The characters featured are own by Warner Bros/DC Comics.**


End file.
